Protego Totalum
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson finds herself seeking the affections of a girl in a painting, she discovers that, on the surface, not everything is what it seems. True darkness lies within, and simply suppressing that emotion was dangerous within its own right.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Short

 **Prompts** : [Speech] "From the moment I met you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life avoiding you."; [Pairing] Pansy/Astoria; [Colour] Peach

 **Word count: 1899** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Drabble and Title)

 **Summary:** When Pansy Parkinson finds herself seeking the affections of a girl in a painting, she discovers that, on the surface, not everything is what it seems. True darkness lies within, and simply suppressing that emotion was dangerous within its own right.

 **Author's Note:** I definitely cursed myself again with this one, *sighs*. I wasn't expecting anything as surreal as this (not entirely planned out at the moment) to arise. My teammates seem to think that I can only write dark pieces; I beg to differ. So, I challenged myself by writing a semi-dark piece where it ended in a positive light. I also decided that I wouldn't have any other requirement, except that I wanted to make this piece unique and incorporate one or two unusual prompts along with it. Though, the word limit got in the way of the last one

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 _.~._

Protego Totalum

 _.~._

* * *

Pansy stared at the velty cover of the tapestry, finding its airy texture endearing, as well cruel. Just in the middle section of the painting, she found what she was looking for. She was exactly where she left her: surmised by the stillness of the park's recreation, looking down at a flower as her mother busied herself with the menial task of conversing with those around her. To Muggles, they'd see a still piece of work with nothing spectacular to thrive on; everything was so still, so superficial that, if a light had been shone down on it, or the masterpiece had been picked up and flipped over, the images would always be the same. But, to Pansy, she could see everything. The textures, the bursts of colors, the sparkling animation and life itself as it pulsed through the various spectators. Pansy stood right in front of the painting, biting her lip as she thought of a better way to conduct herself. It's been several weeks since she's last ventured here, and she hardly believed it was enough time for the girl of her fascination to have forgiven her.

The nice airy breeze of the grass was the balm she needed; while she swore she would never seek this painting out, she felt the undeniable attraction seep through her veins, and she couldn't help being drawn to it once again.

No matter how much she tried to dislodge the corruptible girl from her mind, she was one of those muses that never seemed to cease to amaze her. She was like the physical representation of a shouting match, a disagreement filled with crashes and bangs, though pointless in its disguise, embodied more than she could ever give her credit for. In all the years that she's known her, Pansy, the beloved princess of Slytherin, was irrevocable and uncontrollably, in love with the spunky Pureblood. And, she knew that she'd be the very thing that destroyed her.

Astoria Greengrass had been one of many to die in the Battle of Hogwarts. Pansy had found her lifeless body sprawled out, much like a dancing, graceful corpse, where the Room of Requirement once lay. In her bloodied curtain of hair, she found that once lively face, still lingering onto the peached tone bestowed to her through life. Astoria had tried to escape, and it was through this foolish attempt that she lost her life. The image of her friend lingered as fresh as her blood inside of her mind; it should have been her who died for love.

Pansy let out a breath, instantly catching the eye of the girl who'd always be there to save her. This was the encounter she dreaded; she came to end things, and she only hoped the girl would be agreeable.

"I thought you would never show up again," the once inanimate girl whispered as Pansy came to a halt, her cheeks transitioning into a peach hue right before her eyes. "You promised, remember?"

"And, I kept it."

"It isn't safe," she told her. "But, I am glad." She smiled, which looked domineering, if anything. They stood in silence, before the painted girl spoke again. "I have missed you. These days have been so lonely, and not even my friends within this frame have been able to calm this ache that burns within."

"I see you haven't heeded my warning at all."

The girl fell silent, stared at her with those round, soul-seeing eyes, before speaking. "Your words did nothing to deter me, Pansy. In fact, I believe they have only strengthened this unreasonable attraction I have toward you."

"Are you _insane_?" Pansy's voice rose. "Falling in to this blasted painting had been a mistake. I was taken at my most vulnerable and forced to hide. We are both putting ourselves and the ones we love in jeopardy. What part of that do you not understand?"

"You didn't seem to have any qualms during your last visit."

"I only came because of orders. If it wasn't for finding the blasted relic, I wouldn't have come."

"Do you really believe that?"

Something about her statement seemed to tick her off, and she instantly reacted to the negative implementation. Her eyes grew cold. She curled her fingers into fists, channeling her magic elsewhere as not to harm her. "From the moment I met you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life avoiding you." Pansy snarled. "You are nothing but a mistake, a curse. It's because I loved her so much that I've fallen so low!"

"It doesn't have to be like that!" cried Astoria.

"Yes, it does!" Pansy screamed, startling the nearby watchers. Instantly, she turned to glower at them. How _dare_ they even think to watch this as it transformed before them. She slowly turned her attention back to the girl. "We're from two separate worlds, Astoria." Pansy traced a lovely, peach line from the middle of her sternum, up and over to clavicle. Pansy touched her fingertips to her collarbone, watching what could only be heat rush to the initial sight. She adored the way her skin responded to her, but she knew better. She couldn't be drawn to this beautiful specimen whose loveliness surpassed her own in every way possible. She knew the second she stumbled upon this horrid dream-like painting, she was doomed. When she fell, she had escaped the Darkness, and she knew her friend would not be happy to hear that she hadn't given authority to see her again. Pansy had lost the love of her life during the war, and now she was paying the ultimate sacrifice of seeing her shadow everywhere she went. She was hopelessly lost to this forbidden treasure; if only this sad replacement for the girl she loved could understand that they were just not meant to be. None of this was real. "We are in the middle of a war. We cannot possibly make this work."

"Why are you doing this?" the girl sobbed, throwing her arms to her face. Pansy's heart broke at the sight of the distinctive tears as it ran down her oiled face. She became lost in her beauty once again, drawn to those impeccable colors and dots that bordered the frame and adorned her skin. Her peached-colored face became blotchy, and Pansy wished she could do something to ease her anguish. Again, her better judgement got the best of her; she raised a hand, brought it up to her face, relishing in the mere _temperateness_ of her skin. Who knew a whole new world like this existed beyond the natural plains of her world? If things had been different, would she have allowed herself to fall victim to this damnable painting, as others have done with the Mirror of Erised? She could not say.

"I'm sorry," she could feel her own tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I wish there was some other way, but I can't. You're not her, nor will you ever be. You cannot replace her."

"I don't want you to leave!"

"Astoria, please-"

"That is not my name!" the girl snapped, drawing from the kinetic energy of the frame, and sending the swirling vigor into a raging storm of sorts. All at once, the cheerful depiction of the painting began to turn dark; shadows that once occupied the space behind trees and bodies, were now dancing playfully in the park; the waters of the lake swished back and forth, gaining momentum and splashing up against the shore; Pansy looked on with despair, hearing the screams of the residents inside of the frame. Be a strange, unforgiving coincidence, they were trapped. There was nothing beyond the edges of their home, of the only space that they knew. "Stop calling me by _her_ name!"

With horror, Pansy begged her to stopped, but her unrelenting anger only grew stronger.

" _I_ was the one who comforted you when you fell into the frame. _I_ was the one who saved you when your kind was literally tearing itself apart. Do you really believe that monster had only inflicted pain onto your people; he did not die, Pansy. He is still very much alive, and he will be back."

"That's absurd!"

Just as they were arguing, a large cyclone began to form within the deep waters of the lake. Beyond the other side was the edge of the Frame, and if Pansy didn't calm the girl fast, the entire piece would be swept away and lost forever. Reaching for her wand, she acted upon the first charm that came to mind. If this beautiful creature was determined to end the lives of everyone inside of her Frame, then she gave her no other choice but to stop her. Raising her hand, she whispered something. Instantly, feathery light ropes exploded from the tip, successfully wrapping itself around the girl's wrists and ankles, and cutting off all her magic from the rest of her body. She stood there for a second, before she slowly rose into the air, the look of utter disbelief flashing across her features.

"W-what are you doing?" she screamed. "You can't cut off my magic."

"I'm sorry," she apologized to her. "But, I can't let you harm the people in this Frame."

"No, you don't understand!" The girl thrashed about the bindings, throwing her head back and forth. A thunderous clap alerted their attention for a second; the other residents had gathered around them to watch them. Pansy hadn't realized just the spectacle they elicited; she looked around, finding the scenery entirely different from a couple of moments ago. The storm passed, leaving behind the same serene image she fell into. Pansy had an inkling what she was trying to see.

The girl was an Obscurus.

Somehow, she had found entry into the Frame, and attached herself to the work of heart. She's been bleeding them dry of their life forced for ages now. It was only after Pansy accidentally found the piece that the girl was able to detach herself from the Frame and focus her attention on her. She had gained the girl's trust so quickly that she, too, fell for her. And, that would be her ultimate downfall.

"Release me from your hold, girl." Pansy told her softly.

"No! I won't let you go!"

"I must go back. My world needs me."

" _I_ need you."

"Astoria," Pansy lowered her dark eyes on the girl, knowing that she'd perk up and respond to the name, though how, she couldn't say. "Release your hold."

The girl's chest rose rapidly up and down, and in the next painful second, she started to cry.

"I hate you!" the colors around her body darkened. In that instant, whatever charm was placed over her lifted, and Pansy found herself sprawled in her bed, the dead girl's voice ringing brokenly in her ears. She knew once she fell asleep, there was a chance that she'd never come back again. Now, that she was certain, though she couldn't help wondering about the safety of her friend. Obcurus' weren't threats in the Frame as they were in her world. But, it didn't stop her from building up a wall and making sure that she was alright. When she did, the whole Frame was painted with blotches of black, and a gracing note left behind by their destroyer.


End file.
